Commonality
by Tonegawa Rie
Summary: Reborn in a seemingly normal world where crimes are the norm, Shisui learns that even in this world, there is something unusual about it. Like, the existence of a drug that can either kill you or de-aging you. Shisui x Shiho.
1. Chapter 1: A Rescue

**Chapter 1: A Rescue**

It's been hours since they realized they were trapped in a burning cottage.

Yoshida-san was almost unconscious, for she breathed too much smoke. Kojima-kun and Tsuburaya-kun were close to fainting. Shiho couldn't help but think that it's time to use one of the pills she had made to temporarily return to her original body and destroy the door with the ax, that the culprit used to kill, to escape.

Suddenly, there was a shadow of a person outside. Shiho could only gasp with surprise, half-guessing that it was Kudou-kun while the two conscious boys assuming that the culprit was back to check on them, eyeing the shadow with fear in their eyes. But even so, the three of them were still hoping of a rescue.

"Help!" Kojima-kun was still able to shout, unlike her who was struggling to even breathe. Shiho's trembling hand was already holding the pill and almost ready to run across the room to change her clothes.

"Is there someone inside?"

The three of them froze when they heard a stranger answering them from outside, cautious. They immediately shouted to their best ability;

"Yes!"

They were behind the door, helpless. The person outside sounded young but they believed him when he replied calmly, "I'm going to destroy the door. If you're behind the door, stay away."

Shiho quickly seized the fallen Yoshida-san and backed away from the door. Kojima-kun was helping Tsuburaya-kun who was disoriented to step away.

Not a second later, the door was destroyed.

* * *

Shisui didn't expect to find a burning cottage in the middle of a forest and that people were trapped inside it.

In his second chance at life, he had never witnessed something like this. He was here on a camping trip with his family, and he was prone to wandering off himself whenever they went camping here, and his family already got used to it. So, he wandered off alone inside the Gunma forest to enjoy the sight that was almost similar to the one that he could easily find in Konoha.

When he spotted the smoke, he thought of someone camping there. But the closer he got, he became suspicious of how far the place was from the camping place. The nearer he got, the more anxious he became. His instinct to see it close was right when his the sight of a burning cottage greeted him.

When he arrived, there were hisses inside the cottage. Shisui promptly ran, stopping just outside the cottage's door that was chained from the outside.

"Help!" A croaky, loud voice came from inside the cottage.

"Is there someone inside?" he urgently asked, alarmed of how young the voices sounded were.

"Yes!"

Shisui took a deep breath and then firmly uttered, "I'm going to destroy the door. If you're behind the door, stay away."

With this world's logic, a kid as small as he couldn't destroy such a door made from hardwood. But fortunately, he had a secret weapon.

Chakra.

With precise control of chakra, he could even destroy a mountain if he wanted to.

Shisui gathered a small amount of chakra into his left leg and quickly released the chakra as soon as he kicked it.

The door busted open and his mind registered the battered four kids that were definitely younger than him, inside.

He quickly moved to help them.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is short because I don't know if anyone would like this. But I've decided to continue. Enjoy the edit.**


	2. Chapter 2: Water Bottle

**Chapter 2: Water Bottle**

Without warning, their unknown rescuer took the half-unconscious girl out of her arms and quickly ran to the grass covered ground and laid Yoshida-san on it.

All four of them were covered with soot, but there were relieved smiles on their face when the boy offered his water bottle for them to drink. Kojima-kun took it and passed the bottle to Tsuburaya-kun after he drank a small amount of it.

Incredibly grateful that she didn't need to drink the temporary antidote, Shiho gazed at their rescuer and said, "Thank you." Although looking back on it, the boy didn't have anything with him that could destroy the door; so she asked, "How did you break the door?"

"Simple," the boy looked at her and shrugged with a lopsided smile, "I kicked it."

Shiho responded with a disbelief stare that made the boy tugged his lips into a wider, sheepish smile that made her felt like an ignorant child. She ducked her head low, eyebrows twitched.

Impossible. The boy in front of her obviously didn't have the shoes that Edogawa-kun almost always wore. If only she wasn't a slouch at detecting lies, she would have accused him of lying. She briefly trained in psychology when she was in the Organization, and she had honed the skill of detecting lies by simply hearing what Kudo-kun's spew from his mouth whenever he denied that Ran-san wasn't his girlfriend. Because of that, she knew the boy wasn't lying and was simply amused by her disbelief.

"Really?" At the boy's smile, Kojima-kun loudly announced, "You're so cool, Nii-chan!" he grinned at the older-looking boy.

Although Kojima-kun was standing, the boy was taller than him. Now that Shiho looked at him closely, she could tell that the boy was about two or three years older than them. Maybe in third or fourth grade? Yet, how could she feel like she was younger just by looking at his eyes?

"Ng... everyone?" Yoshida-san rubbed her eyes as she slowly sat up. Tsuburaya-kun and Kojima-kun were circling her with big smiles on their faces.

"Ayumi-chan, you're awake!"

"Ayumi!"

Shiho helped her to get up and offering her Uchiha-san's water bottle, "Are you okay, Yoshida-san?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Yoshida-san's half-lidded eyes soon grew wide as she exclaimed, "Conan-kun!"

Annoyed for being ignored, Shiho glanced at where Yoshida-san was looking. There he was, the tardy Detective with someone she didn't want to face.

"You guys!" Kudō-kun ran to them. "How?" he asked, out of breath.

"Onii-san saved us!" Tsuburaya-kun exclaimed happily.

Kudō-kun's eyes flickered to each of them, probably looking for injuries. He inquired, "Who?"

"This Nii-chan over here." Kojima-kun gestured to the boy behind him.

"Who are you?" Kudō-kun glancing at the unknown older boy beside Tsuburaya-kun.

"We don't know your name yet," Shiho uttered, eyeing the boy.

The boy sheepishly introduced himself, "Ah, right. My name is Uchiha Shisui."

Tsuburaya-kun perked up and introduced himself, "I'm Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko," Tsuburaya-kun gestured to himself, "this is Haibara Ai-san," he gestured to his right, where Shiho was, and then to Yoshida-san who was in front of him, "this is Yoshida Ayumi-chan," he pointed to Kojima-kun who was on his left, "this is Kojima Genta-kun," he finally pointed to Kudō-kun who was farther away from him, "and that is Edogawa Conan-kun!"

"Your name is as weird as Conan," Kojima-kun remarked to the older boy.

Uchiha-san laughed at that, even holding his side with his left eye closed. He looked so carefree that Shiho was taken aback by the cheerful aura he was emanating. "Is that so?" he said to Kojima-kun who was now dubiously staring at him, bewildered by the reaction he got from Uchiha-san.

"No, Onii-san, Genta-kun doesn't mean it." Yoshida-san stood up. "And Conan-kun's name isn't weird either!"

Oh, joy, they were going to argue. Shiho advised sternly as she lightly gripped Yoshida-san's shoulder, "Yoshida-san, please rest. You almost fainted back then in the cottage."

"But, Ai-chan, I feel okay after drinking this," Yoshida-san held up the water bottle Uchiha-san offered earlier.

Shiho could only sigh at that. Kids these days didn't take advise better as she was when she was a kid.

"Oi, are you the one who saved them?"

Shiho stood up and took a step back. She hid behind Kojima-kun's back as soon as she heard that voice.

* * *

The short, messy haired girl, who had arrived with the boy named Conan, narrowed her eyes at them. Her eyes examined the burning cottage and the fallen door. After she seemingly reached a conclusion she walked to the kids and questioned him, "Oi, are you the one who saved them?" Her eyes intently looked at the boy.

Shisui nodded, eyes locked with the teenage girl's foreign green eyes that were eerily similar to the little girl with the reddish brown hair's eyes.

The teenage girl tilted her head and said, "Interesting," she smirked, "I'm Sera Masumi, by the way."

He inclined his head, "I'm Uchiha Shisui. It's a pleasure." He could feel that the girl was only curious. As curious as the boy with the glasses was.

"Are you doing any kind of martial art?" Masumi prodded.

"Karate," he informed without a second thought.

"Onii-san, what kind?" asked an excited Ayumi.

"Kyōkushin," Shisui elaborated, grinning after witnessing the kids and Masumi's surprised expressions.

Kyōkushin Karate, or full body contact Karate, is almost like Shinobi Kumite he mastered back when he was in Konoha. So when his new family asked him what martial art he had trained in, he answered with 'Karate, Kyōkushin style'. It was an extreme style, so few people ever practiced it, let alone a little kid like himself.

"Ah! That's the same as Ran-oneesan," Ayumi cheerfully informed, "Where are you from, Onii-san?" she inquired, eyes trained on the older boy.

Shisui tilted his head to the side, "Hmm? It's Tōkyō."

"Whoa! What a coincidence," Mitsuhiko beamed and added, "We're from Tōkyō, too! Beika city."

"Wow, am I to assume you five are the famous Shounen Tantei-dan from Beika City?" At their nods, he asked, "So how did you guys get trapped inside of that?" Shisui pointed his thumb over his shoulder to the direction of the still burning cottage.

Mitsuhiko grimaced, "Well, that's..."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope this chapter isn't disappointing.**


End file.
